


Rain

by kitty_19



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, bless shizuo for not killing izaya on the spot, its a rainy day, izaya is adorable, izaya is suffering, shizuo is sweet too, surprisingly shinra isnt being too weird, they need to talk more about their feelings basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: Kiss me in the rainLove me in the darkHold me till the endAnd never break my heartAll Izaya wanted was for Shizuo to love him back.All Shizuo wanted was for Izaya to clearly tell him his feelings.





	

[What’re we going to do with him?] Celty asks, typing on her PDA.

Shinra shrugs. “Dunno. I don’t think Shizuo will do anything to him, though. I mean, he’s sleeping and drugged.”

Celty shifts uneasily, looking at Izaya’s sleeping body on the couch next to her. Izaya had showed up early in the morning, with a knife in his abdomen. He was in a lot of pain and had almost given Shinra and herself a heart attack.

That was probably the only time she’d ever seen Izaya vulnerable. Celty knows she shouldn’t be worrying about Izaya since Shinra stitched him up and gave him a lot of painkillers.

But, she has this uneasy feeling in her chest. Like something major is going to happen.

She probably feels that way because Shizuo is coming over. He had called Shinra asking for some medical help. That obviously excited Shinra – as Shizuo almost _never_ calls – and he told Shizuo to come over, without thinking about his reaction to seeing Izaya.

“Celty, don’t you have to go to a meeting with Shiki-san?” Shinra asks, looking at the clock.

_Crap! I’m going to be late!_

[I’ll be back for dinner.] Celty quickly types and hurriedly leaves. Shinra sighs, as he watches her leave. He looks at Izaya’s sleeping body and sighs again.

This isn’t the first time he’s seen Izaya sleep, but this is the first time he’s seen him look so relaxed. Shinra’s known Izaya ever since they were in middle and not once has he seen him off-guard.

The sound of thunder makes Shinra flinch in fright and Izaya shifts a little in his sleep, so that he’s now hugging a pillow and a little bit of his torso is showing. The stitched patch looks stark white against the informant’s pale skin.  

Shinra had to change Izaya’s clothes during the surgery and had made him some of his clothes, which are evidently loose on him.

_Sheesh, how thin is this guy? I don’t think it’s possible for a guy to be thinner than a girl!_

“Shinra? You home?” Shizuo’s voice fills the empty house and Shinra groans knowing his other childhood friend is going to make a scene.

“In the living room!” Shinra calls back, as he shifts Izaya’s legs so he can sit beside him. Sitting beside him will ensure Shizuo not killing him on the spot.

Despite, Shinra not being too fond of Izaya, he still doesn’t want him to die. He was the only one who put with Shinra’s bullshit in middle school and even during high school.

“Hey, is Celty – “ Shizuo begins but stops when he sees Izaya sleeping and Shinra next to him.

“Okay, so before you go ballistic and attempt to kill him, he’s heavily drugged and asleep because I had to give him stitches, so please don’t remove them as they’re a pain to reattach.” Shinra says, hoping the blonde won’t lash out.

Shizuo doesn’t say anything and just glares at Shinra. He shifts his glare to his enemies’ sleeping body and scowls. Shizuo knew today was too good to be true. He loves the rain and was enjoying the weather all morning.

He thought his morning was going too perfectly as Izaya hadn’t come out to bother him. Now he knew why, but still hated the fact that he had to see Izaya’s annoying face.

“Why don’t you sit down? I’ll go and make some tea.” Shinra says, cautiously getting up. Suddenly, he remembers they were out of tea and coffee. “Oh snap! We don’t have tea or coffee at home. I’ll just go out and get some real quick, so don’t kill him while I’m gone!”

Shizuo doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Shinra leaves. Sighing in annoyance, the blonde sits on the couch opposite to Izaya and just watches him sleep.

There was something about the informant sleeping that made Shizuo feel calm. Thunder crackles outside, reminding Shizuo of a time back in high school when there was a thunderstorm.

The school had a power-outage that day too and weren’t allowed to leave until the storm cleared up. Kadota took the chance to start saying scary stories. Shinra and the girls were absolutely terrified the entire time. Shizuo didn’t really care about them.

What he was focused on back then was Izaya’s whereabouts. He hadn’t seen Izaya ever since the power-outage. Not that he was worried about the stupid raven, but he hoped that Izaya wasn’t majorly hurt or anything.

Later that day, out of boredom, Shizuo had decided to take a walk around the school. He used his phone as a flashlight and had stumbled upon Izaya hiding under the third-floor staircase.

That staircase wasn’t used much by people, other than a few teachers, so seeing Izaya holding onto himself and crying was a massive surprise to Shizuo. He had no idea that the flea had a heart or was capable of feeling human emotions.

_“What’re you doing here?” Shizuo asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to catch a cold.”_

_Izaya hastily wipes his tears away and glares at Shizuo. “Go away, Shizu-chan. I don’t need you patronizing me.”_

_Shizuo walks closer to Izaya and sits down next to him as he turns off his phones flashlight. He doesn’t know why he’s sitting next to the stupid flea, but he does know that he doesn’t want to leave him alone._

_“Hello? Earth to Shizu-chan? You shouldn’t be here.” Izaya says, coarsely. His voice is strained and it sounds as if he’s trying to hold back tears._

_Without thinking, Shizuo wraps his arms around Izaya’s waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to his body. Izaya lets out a squeak and attempts to break away, but stops struggling when he realizes Shizuo won’t let go any time soon._

_So, Izaya just relaxes in Shizuo’s arms and enjoys the warmth radiating from his body. It’s been a while since someone’s held him like this._

_Even though Izaya and Shizuo hate each other, this moment of peace between the two made it seem as if they weren’t enemies, but friends who had finally reconciled._

_“Hey, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks, softly._

_“Yes?”_

_“Why’re you doing this?”_

_“Doing what?”_

_“Helping me. Why’re you helping me?”_

_“Because you need it. I know you may not believe it, but I am human too and I don’t like watching you suffer unless I’m the cause.”_

_Izaya chuckles. “Typical, Shizu-chan.” Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder is heard, making Izaya shriek and squirm further in Shizuo’s arms. That’s when he notices how badly Izaya is trembling._

_Shizuo had no idea Izaya was afraid of thunderstorms, but then again, he didn’t know much about him. Other than the fact that he was extremely rich and had two younger, twin sisters._

_“Don’t worry.” Shizuo mumbles. “Let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday.”_

It was a very tender moment between the two. Shizuo thought things would’ve changed between them, but everything remained the same. Izaya had made sure of that.

Yet Shizuo had tried to properly get to know the flea, but failed as Izaya continued to pester him to point where he wanted to kill him.

But Shizuo did realize one thing about Izaya; he was a star that didn’t need darkness to shine.

Izaya didn’t need anyone else in his life, let alone Shizuo; his enemy.

“Say, flea, why didn’t you ever let me befriend you after that storm?” Shizuo ponders, aloud, knowing he won’t get an answer. He gets up and sits down on the floor and leans against the couch Izaya is sleeping on. “And why didn’t you tell me that you loved me?”

Shizuo had known about Izaya’s feelings for him for a very long time. To say he was shocked is an understatement. The blonde found out during their third year in high school at Raijin and it was Kadota who broke the news to him.

Shizuo didn’t believe it at first, thinking the others were playing a prank on him, but he soon realized it was true. He had tried to think of a logical explanation to it, but failed to come up with something.

Hell, Shizuo avoided Izaya for an entire week because he couldn’t believe it. According to Shinra, Izaya was very pissy and upset that entire week.

That’s when Shizuo finally believed in what Kadota said. Although, he didn’t stop treating Izaya the way he used. In fact, he became a little more vicious towards the flea.

All because he had fallen for the damn idiot too. Izaya showed no signs of loving him, yet Shizuo had faltered so many times to hit him, blushed around him and had even almost confessed.

Yet, there was nothing from Izaya’s side. That made Shizuo feel so stupid for falling for him.

Who falls for their enemies anyway?

“Shizu-chan~” Izaya mumbles, in his sleep. Shizuo looks at him and sees a pained expression on his face. “Where’re you going? I thought you weren’t leaving?”

Shizuo has no idea what Izaya is talking about, but it seems to be something like a nightmare.

A single tear slips down Izaya’s cheek.

Shizuo gently wipes it away and kisses his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Izaya.”

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya whispers, forlornly. “I love you…”

Shizuo’s eyes widen in shock when he hears Izaya’s confession. Even though he said it in his sleep, Shizuo can’t help but feel giddy with happiness.

“You know Izaya, you weren’t just a star to me… _you were my whole god damn sky_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~  
> xx


End file.
